


Act Two, Scene One

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Explicit Language, F/F, Manipulation, Slurs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the curtain closes on Natalie's first act, she moves on to her next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Two, Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "top dog". Just in case the title is misleading, this is a standalone oneshot, not part of any series.

It had been two weeks since her fall from grace and Natalie was starting to feel the strain. She needed a different role to play, a new act to make everybody believe in. If she couldn't be top dog, maybe she could be the perfect bitch.

She leaned against Pat's cell door, affecting her best broken look. "Look, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but I know when I've been beat. Actually, I was hoping I could be of use to our new top dog."

Pat looked her up and down, not bothering to hide the sneer that curled her lips. "What possible use could I have for you, nonce?"

Natalie winced, pretending the slur actually shamed her. "No, fair enough, I deserve that. But I'm in here for the long haul now, just like you. I just thought maybe we could put all this behind us. Be friends perhaps?"

Natalie sat down beside her, laying her hand casually on Pat's thigh. "Perhaps more than friends."

Before she could move it any further, she found herself pinned to the bed. She shifted under Pat's weight, making herself comfortable. She could play rough, no problem.

Acutely feeling Pat’s knee against her cunt, making her throb deliciously, she held her breath. Even if it wasn't her usual thing, she couldn't deny it was hot.

"What do you say, Kerrigan?" she asked, her best seductive whisper curling itself around the offer.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Buxton."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
